Star Trek: Memory
by Cortana Hansen
Summary: A oneshot about Kes and the Doctor about two months after the episode "The Swarm." Kes has another nightmare about losing the Doctor. Some things are so real it's hard to distinguish what's real and what's not. And sometimes it helps to check up on your friend.


**A oneshot about Kes and the Doctor about two months after the episode "The Swarm." For those of you who don't like Kes (I know there are a lot of people like that), well then, don't read.**

 **Um, yeah, this is _very_ short. Lol. I guess there is some slight Kes/Doctor. But very slight.**

 **. . .**

Kes sat up in bed, in a cold sweat. Another nightmare. She gripped the pillow in her hands, gritting her teeth, tears running down her face. She nearly lost her friend. The Doctor. He lost his memories. He nearly died. And her dreams. Nightmares. They tortured her about it. Made her relive it. Except each time it ended in his death.

Kes dropped the pillow and grasped her head in her hands. She wanted to scream. It had been close to two months since it happened. Yet it still haunted her. She ripped off the sheets and ran out of her quarters.

She would go check on the Doctor, make sure it was only a dream. Kes, still in her nightgown, made her way to Sickbay. In a few moments, she stood in front of the Sickbay uncertainly. Was her friend alright? She stepped forward. The doors slid open and she stepped inside.

"Doctor?" Kes addressed, clasping her hands behind her back. "Are you here?"

No reply. Kes began to panic. Was he gone? Did he really die? No, he couldn't be gone. It was only a dream. Right?

"Computer, activate EMH," she commanded, starting to sweat. If it wasn't a dream...

The Doctor materialised promptly, much to Kes' relief. "Please state the- oof! Kes!"

He was interrupted when Kes ran forward and embraced him. She held him tightly, not wanting to let go. Not wanting to lose her friend. Never.

"Is there something wrong?" The Doctor asked. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, confused. "Kes?"

Kes remained quiet for a moment, then replied, "I had a bad dream." She was trying very hard not to cry. "It was so real..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" The Doctor asked, pulling Kes closer. She pressed her head into his chest. He began stroking her head. Kes felt her heart rate slow, and she stopped sweating. He was here now. That was what mattered.

"Not right now. Just..."

"Just what?"

Kes shook her head. "Never mind. If you could just stay a while..."

"Of course," the Doctor replied. "As long as you need."

"Thank you," Kes whispered. "Thank you."

. . .

Kes stirred, turning over in bed. Suddenly she fell off of it. "Ow!" She lifted her hand to her head. She stood up wobbly, reaching for the bed. She looked at it. It was a biobed.

"You fell asleep here in Sickbay," the Doctor told her, coming out of his office. "I didn't want to bother anyone in asking them to take you back to your quarters. And I didn't want to wake you."

Kes nodded. She lingered, an awkward silence following.

"Do you want to talk about the nightmare?" The Doctor asked.

Kes shook her head. "No. Yes. I don't know."

"It's alright if you don't want to," he said.

"I... dreamt that you died."

"What?" The Doctor asked, looking at her incredulously.

Kes took a shaky breath. "When your memory was failing... I thought we were going to lose you. I was scared. Every night, for a long time, I had nightmares that we didn't succeed in saving you. That you died... I still have those nightmares. They're so real. It's hard to distinguish them from reality.

"That's why I came here," she finished, rubbing her hands nervously. "Because I had to make sure you were still here."

"I'm not going to die, Kes," the Doctor told her, walking towards her. He put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm alright. I'm not going anywhere."

"But something could happen." Kes pulled away from the Doctor, her emotions running wild. "You can't make a promise you might not be able to keep, Doctor."

The Doctor let out a sigh. "Maybe not. But..."

Kes looked at the Doctor. "What?"

"But," the Doctor continued, "you're right, I can't promise that something won't happen to me. I can say that I won't go down without a fight. _That_ I can promise."

Kes smiled lightly. "Thank you, Doctor. I feel better now. I should go to my quarters and get changed."

"I would certainly recommend it," the Doctor replied, chuckling. "Can't have you running around in your nightgown."

Kes nodded and exited Sickbay. As the doors closed behind her, she still felt a deep worry. Words cannot always be the strongest comfort.

. . .

 **Yeah, this was pretty short. Constructive criticism is appreciated! :) Live long and prosper!**

 **If anyone wants more chapters, let me know.**


End file.
